


Du riechst so gut

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Class Differences, Frottage, M/M, Scent Kink, Werewolves, vaguely historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a relationship with the baron's son when you are a mere servant is dangerous enough, but when once a month your lover turns into a bloodthirsty creature with fur and fangs, you might be in real trouble.</p><p>(Or 'Hey there's been some really good werewolf fics recently and I want to play too.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du riechst so gut

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be spooky. It is not.

The snow was soaking his breeches and cloak, but that didn't matter as much as the fact that it meant he was forced to leave footprints.

Loki wouldn't even have to smell him out with such an obvious trail left.

All he could do was run and hope for the heavens to open, to cover the ground with a fresh blanket. It would diguise his scent a little, maybe.

He'd just have to pray it was enough.

\--

_"You smell good," Loki had said, and Thor had swayed back into his embrace._

_"Do I, wolf?"_

_It was not a secret. Everyone knew the baron's son bore the curse. His mother had been bitten while in the very late stages of pregnancy and the affliction had spread to her unborn child._

_She hadn't survived her injuries, but the tiny child was cut safely from her womb._

_Thor could still remember the first time he had met Loki, a dark little puppy that had climbed in his window and wanted to play with him in the night. Of course, he hadn't known the danger he was in and his screams at finding his new canine friend transformed into a human boy the next morning had woken half the county._

_The baron had been extremely apologetic about his son's escape, offering a place in his household for Thor as soon as he was big enough for employment. They had grown up together, something close to friends despite their stations. And then recently Loki had started to pay him a rather different sort of attention. Exactly the kind of attention he'd always secretly wanted from his master since he'd started to want at all._

_Warm hands brushed against his neck as Loki moved his hair aside, his nose cool in contrast as he pressed closer, trying to inhale as deeply as possible._

_"Mmm... Thor, you... You smell so good."_

_"Would you like to find out how I taste?"_

_It was perhaps a bold thing to do, but really with Loki nuzzling into his throat and just the hint of hardness pressing against him and Loki's hands scratching just slightly at his clothing, what else was he to do?_

_He span in Loki's grasp, pressing their lips together and opening his mouth, inviting Loki in. It took a moment, but soon Loki was pushing him up against the wall, hands slipping under Thor's shirt, roaming his flesh._

_The second his chest was bared, Loki gave up on kissing, ducking to sniff at the new skin. Thor was suddenly aware of how exposed they were and pushed Loki back._

_"Take me to your room," he said, slightly breathlessly. "And I'll give you everything you want."_

\--

He couldn't go to the village. It was too dangerous. If anything, he needed to lead Loki away from people. But he needed shelter. And he needed to throw Loki off his trail, but with the snow...

The river bank was frozen, but the water ran too fast to solidify. If there was a boat or something, he could row away, escape...

A howl echoed around him, making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

He plunged forwards into the icy water.

\--

_Loki was not an experienced lover, that much was clear. Women were afraid of him, called him a beast when he was out of earshot. It was an understandable fear. No-one wanted to bear a litter, after all. Thor found him very attractive, all smooth skin and bright eyes, but Loki didn't seem too interested in any of that most of the time. Until very recently when Thor had caught him staring more and more often and finally had accidentally found himself in a private encounter._

_Thor had had his fair share of adolescent tumbles with the other servants. He hadn't fathered any bastard children and so counted them successful. And he had seen some things which gave him at least a vague understanding of how men might find pleasure with each other. Which was more than could be said for Loki, who had tackled the newly nude Thor onto the bed and simply set about snuffling and occasionally licking his body._

_It was pleasurable enough, especially when he grew interested in Thor's hardening cock, lapping at the head to taste the moisture there. But he wanted more than that._

_"Loki? Do you have any oil?"_

_A light growl in response. This was ridiculous. The full moon was nearly a week away still. He could still speak._

_"Loki..." And this time he gently pressed his thigh against the straining bulge in Loki's breeches, which made him whine and rut against Thor's leg._

_"Loki, would you like to mount me?"_

_A confused look. While Loki undoubtedly had been taught the basics of sex, there was probably quite a stress on a womb being involved. Faced with Thor's body, he was a little lost. But there was want there in his eyes, desire radiating from him._

_"How?"_

_"Get me some oil and I shall teach you."_

_Thor soon found himself panting on three of his fingers, while Loki lay next to him, nose buried deeply in his hair, little whines of need escaping his throat._

_"Get undressed," he said. "I'm nearly ready."_

_He pushed himself onto all fours once Loki was bare. It seemed appropriate. He could feel the warmth of Loki's flesh before they touched, a tentative hand on his hip and a questioning sound._

_"It's all right. Go on. It will feel good for both of us. Don't worry, just stick your cock in me..."_

_Loki let out a happy growl at that and Thor tried to brace himself, gasping as Loki lined up and slid in, so hot and hard, deeper than he'd been able to reach with his fingers. He could distantly hear Loki panting and reached back to touch one of the hands digging into his sides._

_"Good?" he asked._

_"Mine..." Loki snarled._

\--

The water was going to kill him. It was amazing that his heart hadn't stopped the second he'd gone in.

He only managed to force his body upstream for a few dozen yards before he had to get out and push on. It wouldn't confuse Loki for long. And now his clothes were freezing to his flesh, slowing him down, sapping his already depleted strength.

If only he could find a building, shelter, anything...

\--

_He might have needed some coaxing, but Loki was a fast learner._

_His clawed fingers gripped Thor's hips tightly, driving harshly into him, both of them moaning helplessly._

_It was relentless and Thor couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt a little to start with. But there was something, some place deep inside him that sent pleasure sparking through his body whenever Loki's cock brushed against it. Before long, he was bucking back into each of Loki's thrusts, trying to get the angle right._

_"Good?" Loki asked through teeth gritted with exertion._

_"Yes," Thor panted. "Yes, more."_

_He screamed as Loki snarled again and tried to fuck him even harder._

_There were attempts at words in amongst the growls, some of which Thor was able to catch, but if they were questions he couldn't answer them. His whole mind was flooded with sensation and the desire for more._

_He wanted to last, but he couldn't resist the urge to reach under himself and tug at his cock._

_And he was lost._

_Distantly, he could hear Loki crying out as his muscles convulsed, sobbing out his climax onto the softness of the bed, weak with the intensity of it._

_He slumped forwards, Loki falling onto him moments later. He nosed at the nape of Thor's neck, whispering faintly. Thor nudged him off and rolled heavily onto his back. Loki was on him again within seconds, happily snuggling into his arms._

_"Thank you," he said, more lucid than he'd been all day. "That was exactly what I needed. I didn't know how good it would feel."_

_Thor kissed the baron's son, wondering if this could develop into something else._

\--

He was exhausted when he saw the barn. It was like an island to a shipwrecked man. He lunged towards it, forcing his aching legs to move and propel him closer.

The door was almost frozen shut. He had to practically throw all his weight into opening it. The resulting crack and creaking echoed and he shuddered at the sound of another howl. He couldn't decide if this one was closer than before or not.

He shoved the door shut, out of the wind and snow, and too exhausted to stand.

He climbed up to the hay loft with the last of his strength and collapsed.

\--

_Outside of the waxing moon, Loki was an intelligent, shrewd person. His time with Thor was very loving and passionate as they discovered the depth of their attraction to one another. Thor would often find himself on his back with his legs wrapped around Loki's waist or sitting astride him to better mark his changes in expression. Loki preferred to be face to face. It made kissing easier._

_But as the moon grew fat, the wolf would start to rise. Loki grew frustrated, unable to think so clearly, unable to express himself properly. And his frustration would boil over into sex._

_Thor loved it._

_He loved it when he saw Loki catch his scent, nostrils twitching, when he started approaching from across the room with a stalking gait, when he growled softly against his ear, when he pushed him down to fuck him from behind, hard and fast, snarling possessively all the while._

_Sometimes he liked to make a game of it, hiding and making Loki hunt for him._

_"Thor..." he would say, voice a breathy purr. "Oh, Thor. I smell you..."_

_And Thor would hide and shiver delightedly as Loki stalked him through the house, welcoming him with open arms and ready kisses when he was inevitably sniffed out._

_Of course it was only a matter of time before they were caught. Loki was not good at being inconspicuous while the beast was on him and Thor had hidden in the scullery, not thinking about the scullery maids who would see them kissing and grinding together shamelessly as they arrived back from their meagre dinner. Thor had expected to be immediately banished from the county, but was merely confined to his quarters._

_Until the night of the next full moon when he was dragged to the forbidden part of the house and thrown into the room where Loki was chained and muzzled, growling and whining, fur standing on end, lunging towards Thor with terrifyingly vicious glint in his dark eyes._

_"An hour's head start," the baron said. "And we set him loose. See how much you like your lover's attention then."_

_Thor had only taken the time to grab his winter cloak before he started running._

\--

He could hear Loki prowling around outside. He was trying to be as quiet as possible despite his chattering teeth.

Loki was whining loudly, scratching at the door.

"He can't get in," Thor told himself. "He can't get in, he can't get in..."

A blood-curdling howl made him try to hide within his sodden cloak.

And then silence.

He did not dare to hope that Loki had given up so easily and stayed where he was, exactly still. Over his breathing, he could just hear a faint scratching. Very faint. Not the sound of digging or similar.

Desperately, he tried to think of how the barn had looked from the outside, whether there were any holes or weak points that Loki could break through. There had been a pile of rotting wood by one of the walls. That was all he recalled.

And it was probably by climbing said pile that Loki was now on the roof.

Thor could hear him again suddenly, growling, obviously catching his scent from above. The sound of claws overhead had him cringing, afraid to have the beast so close. But they seemed to leave and he dared to breathe a sigh of relief for a moment.

A very short-lived moment.

On the other side of the barn, something large and furry fell through a weakened patch, landing heavily on a hay stack.

Thor tried to leap to his feet, impeded by his aching legs, only to find the creature already blocking the ladder down and advancing on him.

"Hey, wolf," he tried, voice shaking. "It's me. It's Thor."

Loki came closer, teeth bared, catching Thor's cloak as he tried to retreat and tugging at it until the ties gave way.

Thor tried to push him back when he started nipping at the rest of his clothing, growling at it. Still, better this than nipping his skin perhaps. He carefully pulled off his wet things, shivering.

The expected bite never came. Loki merely looked at him and whined, lowering himself to the floor and back again a few times.

Thor understood and obediently lay on his front, wincing as Loki stalked around him.

He was going to die. Loki was going to try to mount him with no preparation and in his pained struggles Loki would surely bite him and he would bleed to death.

And Loki would die of grief and guilt no doubt, waking up to find his love's blood on his lips and his lifeless, naked corpse.

Screwing up his eyes, Thor waited to feel a cold nose nudge at him, but it was not forthcoming.

Loki leapt onto his back heavily, knocking the wind from his lungs. But he seemed to have no plans other than sleeping, using Thor's body as his personal mattress.

And his flesh was so warm...

Thor raised his head in curiosity but was hit by a paw. He lay back down. Loki was making faint snuffling sounds that were strangely comforting and Thor found his eyelids growing heavy...

He woke wrapped in his cloak. It was dry, which made no sense. He also seemed to be in a hay cocoon. And he could smell smoke.

Cautiously, he sat up, muscles protesting vehemently, and peered down into the barn.

"Loki!"

Hair messed, pale naked body streaked with mud and tending a small fire in the middle of the floor, Loki looked up at him.

"Come down and warm up," he said. "Your clothes are nearly dry already."

Thor tottered like a new horse, bare feet hurting on the thin ladder rungs.

"How long did I sleep that you managed this?"

"Oh, hours. I didn't want to leave you cold and exposed up there for long, so I'm afraid I had to cover you in straw for a while. But you slept right through. I thought the cold might have taken you for a while, but you were always breathing."

Now he was awake, Thor was shivering despite the blaze.

"Are you not freezing?" he asked.

"My blood is still hot from the beast."

Thor hesitated. He wasn't sure how aware Loki was during his turnings. He'd never asked, not wanting to cause distress.

"I thought you would...kill me. I thought you would bite me."

Loki looked at him and sighed.

"In spite of having the curse," he said slowly. "I don't actually know how it works exactly. When I was a child, they let me roam free, but I escaped the house one too many times and so the chains were made."

He paused to poke at the fire a little with a piece of scarred timber.

"They have to put them on me when I'm still human," he said softly. "The creature howls and cries within me, begging for freedom, but I never let it win, never let the pain show. I'm dangerous. I snap at all who come near... It's for the good of everyone."

"But not me. It didn't try to kill me."

Loki looked at him finally.

"Well, no. It wouldn't want to hurt its mate."

Thor sat stunned for a moment. The beast, the creature that shared Loki's skin, loved him? Refused to harm him. Even kept him safe from the cold.

"It wanted to bite you," Loki said. "But not to hurt or kill. It wants to make you like me, to truly have you bound to us. But I changed its mind."

"Why?"

He wasn't sure where the question had come from, almost hated himself for asking it. Loki merely shrugged.

"It's rather obvious we can't go home. My father sent me out to kill you. So I think that when the next full moon comes, one of us should still be capable of speech."

Thor hesitated. The big house had been the only home he'd really known. His parents were long passed on, taken by some summer fever, his siblings scattered to the winds. But Loki was right. They had to stick together now.

He stood up to walk closer, sitting down and wrapping the cloak around them both.

"We'll go to the village," he said. "See if we can find employment there. You can read and write, you'll be very useful as a clerk."

"Someone will know who I am," Loki said miserably. "The beast, the monster, they will know and they will tell my father..."

"Then not this village. I can steal some more clothes for us and we will walk to somewhere no-one knows us. We'll be safe, wolf. I promise."

Loki relaxed into his embrace a little, his skin warm and soft. Thor pressed a kiss to his hair which soon turned to proper kisses and then Loki was on him, pushing him onto his back.

"We can't," Thor said. "No oil."

"Can," Loki muttered.

He ground his leg between Thor's thighs, hard despite himself, and rolled his hips against him. Thor caught on fast. He could feel where Loki's cock rubbed and leaked against his flesh and it spurred him on, starting to buck up and find a rhythm, pulling Loki closer for more friction.

They panted with effort against each other's necks, mouths meeting messily from time to time as they grew closer to relief, Loki whining high in his throat as his climax overtook him.

Thor took a little longer, tightly holding Loki's leg in place with his thighs to rut firmly upwards, crying out when Loki wrapped a hand around his cock to help him. His chest heaved afterwards, heart hammering within his ribs.

They lay together quietly, watching the steam rise from Thor's clothes. 

"I love you," Thor whispered.

"I know," Loki said. "I smell it on you. And I love you too."

Once the fire had burned down, they left their shelter hand in hand, Thor in his shirt and breeches and Loki barefoot beneath the cloak, and set to face the world together.

A wolf and his mate. A man and his master.


End file.
